The Vatican Steps In
by Midi-Chan-of-the-Muffins
Summary: Romano has been bulling Feliciano again! All the poor boy wants is to see Germany...  N. Italy goes running to his cousin, the Vatican City, for help this time, and she's got a surfire plan...  OC's do not belong to me! They belong to argella1300!


**Hey ****argella1300! Guess what?**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**I wrote this story for argella1300, and the characters Maria and Martin belong to her. If you want to see their profiles (which would make the story easier to understand by far) you'll have to go to her page to find them.**

**Hey argella1300, erm… where are the bios? I can't find them… *sob***

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE tell me where they are so I can direct people to them!**

**In the meantime, I will tell you who Maria and Martin are.**

**Maria is the Vatican City. Martin is her brother. They are cousins to the Italy Brothers.**

**Teh End.**

**Now, enjoy the story!**

The Vatican Steps In

"Maria! Maria!" Italy wailed as he knocked on is cousin's door. Maria opened the door and asked,

"What is it, Feli?" Italy tackle-hugged her and sobbed,

"My fratello is bullying me about Germany and saying mean things and he wont let me date Germany and he hit me and-" the list went on and on, and Maria sighed. She got this sort of thing quite a lot. It seemed that Romano was constantly bothering his brother.

"Honestly, he treats Feli like a child." Maria thought. "Feli can fend for himself, Romano doesn't need to hover over his shoulder." She soothed the sobbing Italy for a while, until she had an idea that could turn things around.

"Come on inside," she invited, leading Italy in, "I have an idea that could make your brother change his mind." She led Italy up the stairs, grabbing her brother Martin on the way up.

(na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na TIMESKIP!)

"MARIA! YO, MARIA!" Romano shouted, pounding on the door violently.

"Oh, hello Romano." Maria greeted from an upstairs window. "What brings you here?"

"Don't play dumb with me! That's my brother's job!" Romano yelled. "I know you've got my brother up there, so send him down!" Maria leaned on the windowsill.

"Hmm… let me think…. No." She decided.

"NO! Why you little-" Romano bellowed.

"If you want to talk to your brother, you need to get up here." Maria said calmly. Romano stared at her in confusion.

"… WHAT?" He asked.

"Get up here." Maria repeated. "Get past my TOWER OF TERROR, and perhaps we'll talk." Romano scowled at her. Did she really think that she could tell him what to do?

"Fine!" He spat. "I'll play your stupid game!" He grumbled to himself as he entered the house. The first floor wasn't anything too complicated; standard living room/kitchen sort of deal going on there. Romano eyed the stairs on his right and headed for them. Halfway up the stairs, they shifted down into a slide. Romano screamed and grabbed a niche in the wall to avoid falling back down. He climbed the rest of the way up using other niches, collapsing on the second floor. He stood up to see nothing unusual, so he walked forward until the floor gave out under him. He leapt backwards, yelling,

"WHAT SORT OF CRAZY PLACE IS THIS?" He quickly ran across the strange floor, just barley making it to the next door. He yanked it open to find a brick wall. Romano screamed obscenities at the brick before slamming the door shut. He saw another door across the room, and he ran like a banshee to get there. This door opened to more stairs, which Romano ascended without any trouble. The next room was filled with swinging… fiery… lamps…

"… THERE IS SOMETHING WRONG WITH EVERYTHING!" Romano yelled in confusion and frustration. "WHAT KIND OF PERSON HAS FIREY LAMPS IN THEIR HOUSE? SERIOSULY! GOD!" He inched towards the swinging lamps, trembling in fear. There was a single beam across the gap to the next door. Romano gulped, and took a step onto the beam, which creaked slightly. Romano eyed each lamp and carefully ran across to the other side without getting charred to a crisp. Just slightly burnt. Romano yanked open the door and smiled at the sight of a spiral staircase. He began to ascend it with a feeling of victory. Halfway up, the steps gave way under his feet. Romano shrieked and bolted up the stairs, just barely making it to the top. Romano huffed and puffed as he stood, eyeing Maria with evil eyes.

"Alright, I'm here. Where's my brother?" He demanded. Maria laughed,

"On the first floor." Romano paled and stuttered,

"W-wh-w-what? You said that if I made it up here I could talk with my brother!"

"I said maybe." Maria clarified. "I had Feli wait on the first floor, knowing you'd be too headstrong to actually look for him." Romano growled in annoyance,

"Great. He's probably on his way to that Macho-Weirdo's house already!"

"What's so bad about that?" Maria asked, tilting her head.

"He can't make good decisions for himself! I love him, but God he's so dumb!" Romano ranted. Maria shook her head, and placed her hands on her cousin's shoulders.

"Romano," she said softly, "Feliciano can make good decisions for himself, and you need to let him live his own life. I know you get really lonely without him around you all the time," Romano blushed at this statement, "But you need to let him do what he wants to do. He still loves you, Lovi, so don't hold him back and make him hate you." Romano sniffed and rubbed his eyes.

"Stupid musty air in here." He mumbled. "I'm going to Spain's house." He left Maria alone, giving her one backwards glance. Maria watched him leave and smiled softly.

"Feli," she said quietly, "You can come out now." Italy emerged from a closet, all smiles.

"Thank you Maria." He said sincerely. "My brother misses me a lot… I need to go back home more often…"

"That might be the best thing." Maria advised. "But for now, run along to Germany. I'm sure he's expecting you." Italy nodded and hugged his cousin tightly, bounding out the door. Maria watched him skip down the path to Germany's house, smiling to herself. The brothers were content for now, but she'd probably have to settle another problem in a matter of days. She chuckled and went downstairs to cook something for Martin while he cleaned up. Perhaps she'd drop in on Spain and Romano later to see how they were doing. Maybe she'd have lunch with Germany and Italy, and dine with Martin later. Maria glanced out the window at the blue sky, and a warm feeling filled her.

**I am so sorry if I made Mario too OOC.**

**I hope you enjoyed this!**


End file.
